Kiss to the stranger
by Obsidian Obscurity
Summary: Err............. it's a bit different to my usual work............ it's a little more serious ............but oh well!


Kiss to the stranger  
  
Hmm......  
  
This is a bit more serious than what I usually write.......  
  
I thought I'd try something a bit different.  
  
.......And the title...... --;;;;;;  
  
(Authoress sighs) I think I might stick to humor..........  
  
Anyway, tell me what you think, but try not to be too harsh............ (puts on big, super cute Anime eyes) .......pwease?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai Hiwatari walked through the dancing people like he owned the place.  
  
Which he did.  
  
Well at least technically.  
  
The warehouse was his grandfathers, but he had given it to him to use.  
  
Though it was meant for training with the blade sharks and that was before the black Dranzer incident...............  
  
It certainly wasn't meant for parties.  
  
Kai grinned.  
  
He was _slightly_ drunk (though he was aware that this was slightly more than an understatement).  
  
'Carlos?'  
  
A tall, dark haired boy wearing a bandanna said, 'Yes?'  
  
'Can you get me another?' He tossed the other boy his empty bottle and gave him a look that nobody could refuse, '...........Please?'  
  
Carlos caught the bottle clumsily (he was drunk too), 'Fine........' he grumbled, and left.  
  
'Stewart?' said Kai silkily turning to the blue haired boy who had been standing next to Carlos.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Dance with me.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson dragged Max into the warehouse with Rei following closely behind them.  
  
They had left Kenny at home.  
  
They didn't think that this would really be his scene.  
  
'Tell us again why you wanted to come here?' asked Max, as he tried to get Tyson to let him go.  
  
'It'll be fun! And beside, we might meet up with Kai!'  
  
At the last statement, Max and Rei gave each other a knowing glance.  
  
'Try not to get your hopes up Tyson, the odds are that he's still in school.'  
  
Tyson let go of Max (who quickly moved away from him) and waved Rei off, 'Yeah, yeah, whatever.'  
  
'Wow,' said Max as they walked inside.  
  
'This place is really packed,' said Rei as they surveyed all the people in the room.  
  
'C'mon guys!' said Tyson as he walked over to a corner of the warehouse where a stack of tables and chairs had been set up.  
  
When they sat down they saw that a heap of bottles of different alcoholic drinks had been placed on each table.  
  
Tyson grabbed one and inspected the label, 'Vodka cruiser..........sounds good.'  
  
Max looked at him wide eyed, 'Tyson are you sure that's a good idea? Have you ever drunk before?'  
  
Tyson grinned as he lifted up the bottle and opened it, 'No, but now's a good a time as any to start!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai smiled slightly as he danced with Stewart.  
  
It might have surprised anyone who knew him, but he enjoyed dancing.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he noticed yet _another_ person let their eyes roam over him.  
  
He was good and he knew it.  
  
He didn't particularly _like_ the attention that he got, but over time he had learnt to live with it.  
  
As long as they looked and didn't touch.  
  
That was the rules.  
  
He only danced with people that knew the rules.  
  
Stewart knew the rules, and was very much aware of the fact that he was _not_ allowed to let his hands wander. He was even more aware of the consequences if they did decide to stray.  
  
Stewart suddenly stepped back from Kai slightly, 'I'm gonna go get another drink. You want one? Carlos seems to have gotten lost.'  
  
Kai nodded, 'If you see Carlos........... yell at him for me.'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson slammed down an empty bottle on the table.  
  
Both Max and Rei flinched.  
  
'Err........Tyson. I think you've had enou.......'  
  
'It's not FAIR!!!!' said Tyson angrily.  
  
'What's not fair?' asked Max before Rei could stop him.  
  
'EVERYTHING!!! LIFE!!! LOVE!!!!'  
  
'Don't be silly! You have us, and your grandfather, and.........'  
  
'Not that sort of love! ROMANTIC love! The sort of love you two have together!'  
  
Max and Rei both went completely scarlet.  
  
'H-How did you find out?!'  
  
'We haven't told anybody!'  
  
Tyson rolled his eyes, 'You'd have to be blind AND deaf not to notice.'  
  
Max and Rei seemed to be finding the table extremely interesting to look at and seemed to be too embarrassed to say anything.  
  
Tyson ignored them and continued ranting, 'Anyway, as I was saying before. You two have each other, (Max and Rei looked at each other and blushed even more) Kenny has his laptop, Kai's off doing god knows what with god knows who, because we all know he's hot and can have anyone he wants, and I, _I_ am all alone!!!'  
  
Tyson grabbed another drink and quickly drank it.  
  
'That's it!' Tyson stood up, 'I am going out there,' he wildly gestured towards the crowd of dancing people, 'And I'm going to hook up with the first person I can!!!!'  
  
Max stood up to stop him, 'Tyson! NO!'  
  
Tyson ignored him and stormed off into the crowd.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai stopped dancing and watched Stewart disappear in the crowd of people.  
  
He was about to start dancing again, but someone suddenly grabbed him from behind and whirled him around to face them.  
  
Before he could protest, and tell whoever the arrogant son of a bitch who had dared to lay a hand on him where to go, a strong arm wrapped itself around the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss.  
  
It may have been due to the large quantity of alcohol that he had recently consumed, but for some reason, all objections and curses were shattered and he found him giving into those demanding lips that were currently trying to persuade him to open his mouth and play.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson marched over to the dancing people, and grabbed a guy whose partner had just left.  
  
Without bothering to see who he was or what he looked like he spun him round and captured his lips in a steamy kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a long kiss that involved a lot of tongue and a very small amount of thinking, Kai pushed the guy that was kissing him away so that he could see who he was.  
  
'Tyson?'  
  
'Kai?'  
  
They both stared at each other completely ignoring everyone else in the room, including Max and Rei who were staring at them in complete and utter shock.  
  
Tyson opened his mouth to say something, but Kai got there first.  
  
'There are two ways that this can go. First,' he paused, 'First, I can yell and swear at you, demanding why the hell you did that and storm off. .................' He paused again and gave Tyson a very meaningful look, '............Or, you could quickly think of a way that will shut me up, preventing me from yelling and swearing at you, or demanding why the hell you did that and storming off. The choice is yours. Let me leave or shut me up. If you don't choose then I'm going for option number one.'  
  
Tyson stared at Kai for a few seconds before he made his decision.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling as he reflected on the memory.  
  
//My god alcohol makes you the stupidest things............//  
  
He sighed lightly before rolling over and gazing at his lover who was sleeping contentedly.  
  
He smiled tenderly and reached out to gently caress his lover's soft hair.  
  
//..........But I definitely made the right choice// the thought made him smile even more.  
  
His lover groaned sleepily and opened his eyes, 'Why are you smiling like that? Don't you realize that it's morning?'  
  
Tyson smiled even more.  
  
Since they had gotten together he had discovered the reason why his partner had always gotten up before anyone else.  
  
He wasn't a morning person.  
  
He got up first so he didn't kill anyone if they woke him up.  
  
'Tyson.......Make the sun go AWAY!!!!'  
  
'C'mon Kai,' said Tyson brightly as Kai rolled over and buried his face in Tyson's chest in an attempt to hide his eyes from the bright sunlight, 'It's a beautiful day!'  
  
Kai moaned, 'Can't I stay in bed?'  
  
'As much as I would love to spend and entire day in bed with you, I can't. We have a tournament to go to.'  
  
Tyson pushed Kai away slightly, and sat up.  
  
Kai frowned, and covered his eyes with his arm, 'But Tyson.......'  
  
Tyson cut him off by leaning down and kissing him.  
  
//The only way to get him to shut up.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
